Bebo para Olvidate
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión. (Capitulo 6 Actualizado) (Lemon a partir del capitulo 3)
1. Día 1

Hola otra vez lectores queridos, pues que creen, les traigo otro fic que se me ocurrió apenas hoy y pues vengo a compartirlo, espero que les guste, esta vez me enfocare en cierta Maga Castaña y amante del alcohol, así que espero que les guste. Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

Advertencia: Algunas parte del capitulo tiene leve sugestión erótica, están advertidos

* * *

><p><strong>Bebo para Olvídate<strong>

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

**Día 1: Un Exceso que nos llevó a la Pasión**

La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, tal vez debería empezar por donde todo se salió de control, pero voy a relatar mi historia desde un principio. Mi nombre es Cana Alberona, hija de Gildarts y pertenezco al gremio más escandaloso y más fuerte de Magnolia siendo Fairy Tail pero eso ya lo sabían, bueno vamos a donde empezó todo. Resulta que hace ya 2 meses fue el cumpleaños de la hermana menor de Mira, Lisanna y Mira quería darle una fiesta sorpresa en el gremio, yo me ofrecí para ayudarla y decorar todo con ayuda del gremio, lo bueno de ese día es que no estaba el equipo de Natsu para causar destrozos en el lugar, a ellos se les había encomendado la misión de entretener a Lisanna mientras nosotros terminábamos los preparativos, hasta ahí todo normal pero las cosas serían diferentes en cuando él había llegado al gremio. Si, aquel chico de cabello rubio con su característica cicatriz de rayo en su rostro, la verdad es que siempre me pareció sexy su cicatriz, era como su marca de guerra o algo parecido, de hecho, Laxus siempre se me hizo alguien sexy y tal vez debía haber hecho una movida para tenerlo en mis brazos, pero su actitud prepotente y muy seria no iba conmigo, simplemente su forma de ser no iba conmigo, total creo que me estoy adelantando, Mira le pidió a Laxus que la ayudara a decorar todo para que la fiesta estuviera lista, Laxus "El señor seriedad" no dijo nada y se fue a la oficina del maestro, vaya que fastidio era tener que lidiar con él en cuanto a celebrar algo se trataba, bueno más bien en organizarlas ya que luego en las fiestas, es uno de los que siempre anima la fiesta, aunque luego termina borracho como los demás y yo siempre en pie cuando se trata de tomar barriles y barriles de alcohol.

Ya era de noche y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la festejada con Natsu y los demás, mientras tanto nos pusimos a entrar en ambiente en especial Gajeel que iba a tocar su espantosa canción aun así, pero afortunadamente, Levy le pidió amablemente que no lo hiciera, siempre he creído que esos dos son tal para cual, yo estaba en mi mesa aferrándome a mi barril, claro sin tocar todavía, porque quería esperar para cuando diéramos la sorpresa, fue en ese momento cuando Natsu entro junto con Gray y Erza, Lucy cubría los ojos de Lisanna para evitar que se sorprendiera antes de tiempo, cuando estaba todo en posición, fue cuando Mira dio la orden y entonces…

-¡SORPRESA!- Todos gritamos al unísono y Lisanna se quedó maravillada al ver el gremio decorado solo por su cumpleaños, todos empezamos a felicitarla y brindar por ella, mientras que ella nos agradecía por la sorpresa que le habíamos hecho, el gremio estaba muy animado esa vez y como siempre celebramos a lo grande, literalmente tirando la casa por la ventana, música, peleas y alcohol, fue una gran fiesta, yo me encontraba en la barra haciendo competencia con Elfman a ver quién podía aguantar más alcohol en la sangre con la cerveza más fuerte y deliciosa que teníamos en el almacén, obviamente no me aguanto el paso cayendo a la sexta cerveza y empecé a desafiar a todos en el gremio, Gray no pudo seguir terminando muy mareado, Juvia nada tonta aprovecho eso para cuidar a su Gray-sama quien estaba desvariando y diciendo cosas románticas a Juvia que se puso como un tomate a punto de reventar, después siguió Gajeel, fue el que más se me acerco pero al final termino deshecho y termino tirado en el suelo, Levy tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse pero el DS se aferraba de ella con tal de no soltarla y hablando de más, aunque Levy no podía ni tomar una sola gota de alcohol ni lo soportaba, no le incomodaba estar cerca del cabeza de hierro, Freed y Bislowk no pudieron aguantar entre los dos y cayeron al suelo, Natsu trato de desafiarme en mi territorio, pero termino en el baño mientras Lucy lo reconfortaba, por más de que Natsu trata de levantarse por su propia fuerza, le era imposible que tuvo que recibir la ayuda de Lucy, Natsu se la paso en esa condición mientras le decía algo a Lucy en el oído, por más que trato de evitarlo y disimularlo, tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, apuesto a que fue algo muy pícaro para hacer sentir de esa manera a Lucy, incluso Erza trato de desafiarme, pero termino como Gray diciendo incoherencias y hablando de Jellal, puras cosas buenas de él y unas muy "sucias", al final no hubo nadie que me retara más y eso que todavía tenía para más, fue ahí que llego Laxus con una cara de pocos amigos viendo como los demás habían sido vencidos por mí, Laxus impresionado por mi aguante y se sentó a mi lado con esa misma seriedad tomando la cerveza, yo simplemente no creí lo que estaba viendo, usualmente Laxus no era de aquellos que competía para ver quien soportaba más tiempo tomando, pero creo que ya era hora de que me retara, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-¿Con que Laxus "Señor seriedad" me ha retado? No lo esperaba de ti, pero ya que si tu insistes, veamos si me aguantas el paso.- Le dijo con mi tono retador, afortunadamente mi padre no estaba en el lugar, así que era libre de hacer lo que quiero, Laxus me miro y sacando una sonrisa, tomo su tarro de cerveza y la tomo por completo de un solo trago, yo no me quede atrás y vacié el tarro de un solo trago, el juego era cada vez más intenso, ya que Laxus y yo íbamos al mismo par, cuando uno terminaba el otro ya estaba con su siguiente trato y así estuvimos por un buen tiempo, el resto del gremio quedo hecho pedazos, literalmente ya un Gajeel ebrio golpeo a Natsu que estaba ebrio y asi sucesivamente haciendo de la fiesta un gran caos, pero que Lisanna disfrutaba ese caos, mientras que Laxus y yo seguíamos sin ceder, llego un momento en el que la cerveza se terminó y al final…

-¡HEMPATE!- Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y totalmente ebrios que apenas podíamos hablar, no sé cómo es que Laxus soporto más que Gajeel y Natsu pero no me importaba, por lo menos tenia a alguien que podía soportar la misma cantidad de Alcohol que yo, cuando vimos que todos estaban en el suelo acabados, ya sea por el alcohol o por simplemente pelear y aguantar a los demás, incluso Mira y Lisanna se quedaron dormidas en la mesa, mientras yo reía al verlos todos fulminados que tire lo que quedaba de la cerveza en la gabardina de Laxus, manchándola toda, el únicamente se me quedo viendo.

-Noo importa, se puede labar, no te preocupez.- Dijo Laxus igual con el problema del habla y se quitó su abrigo, dejando ver sus brazos, sus fornidos brazos que por algún motivo me volvía loca, no pude resiste en ver y en ver su pecho que se veía bien marcado a pesar de traer la playera negra, me daba un poco de tentación ver, así que en mi total falta de facultades, decidí jugar un poco.

-Oye Laxus, ¿Por qué no bamos a un lugar máz trankilo? No ay qué despertarloz .- Dijo con una voz muy seductora, tomando la mano de Laxus y guiándolo con lo que me quedaba de fuerza hacía el almacén, de donde saque la cerveza, me costaba trabajo mantenerme en pie y más con los tacones puestos, sin embargo sentí que algo me levantaba y pensé que era el Alcohol haciéndome un efecto muy fuerte, pero después sentí un calor humano y me di cuenta que era Laxus, él me estaba cargando, creí que estaba en la misma condición que yo, pero parecía que él podía asimilar el alcohol mejor que yo, pero seguía aturdido, pero consiente, nos vamos saliendo del gremio dejando a los demás ahí, ya no entendí que pasaba , siempre creí que Laxus era un aguafiestas y un presumido, pero parecía ser que me equivoque, el me llevo en sus brazos hasta mi casa, en Fairy Hills, pero evitó entrar por la puerta ya que era probable que no lo dejaran entrar, así que tomo una ruta alterna, entró por la ventana y busco mi cuarto que afortunadamente no estaba lejos, cuando entramos, me dejo en la cama con suavidad, vaya caballero que fue al hacer eso, algo en mi me pedía hacerlo y tenía que ser ahora, con alcohol en mi sangre o no, ese impulso me hizo hacerlo.

-Descansa Cana y ya no tomes tanto, podrías matarte ahogada en alcohol.- Dijo Laxus con su mirada seria, pero esa mirada me reconfortaba, me daba fuerza, me hacía caer en la tentación, estaba temblando de frio, Laxus como todo un caballero, me dio su abrigo para evitar que sintiera más frio, sintiendo su calor, ahí fue donde ya no lo soporte y me arme de valor, me le abalancé al rubio y sellando sus labios con un beso mío, no sé si fue por el alcohol o por otra cosa, pero me gusto, me gustó tanto que no quería separarme de él y tal vez lo mejor fue…que él me lo correspondió, fue donde todo empezó, yo tome la iniciativa pero el tomo la voluntad y el control de nuestro beso, de mi voluntad y de mi cuerpo, Laxus me fue arrinconando a la puerta, yo seguía entregada al beso y al "dominio" de Laxus, él coloco el cerrojo para evitar visitas nocturnas inesperadas, mientras seguíamos en lo nuestro, Laxus empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, Dios me sentía en el cielo de tan solo recordarlo, el sabia como hacerlo y yo, estaba a su merced, yo no me quede atrás y fue un constante duelo de dominio, que al final de cuentas…él gano, llevando ese beso inocente a algo más íntimo.

* * *

><p>Y este fue el día número 1 queridos lectores, creo que fui yo el que tomo para escribirlo, pero parece ser que me gusto el resultados y como dice el título, solo serán 7 capítulos representando los 7 días de este fic y lo que pasa entre Laxus y Cana, bueno nos veremos para el segundo día a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, ¿Un review? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿A favoritos? ¿Una turba furiosa con antorchas?, Ustedes decían XD.<p> 


	2. Día 2: Parte 1

Y...Aqui el segundo capitulo o segundo Día dividido en dos partes...lo se no tiene sentido y pues espero que les guste.

Bebo para Olvídate

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

><p>Día 2: El segundo Piso, un lugar secreto para los dos – Parte 1<p>

Normalmente cuando Fairy Tail termina una fiesta, todos terminamos en el suelo o en las mesas bien cansados o simplemente recuperándonos de la resaca, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, el sol golpeaba muy fuerte y yo no quería levantarme tras tremenda resaca que me dio anoche, intento por todos los medios levantarme y ducharme, sin embargo me siento rodeada por algo o más en concreto por alguien y cuando miro de quién es ese brazo, descubro que no fue una ilusión del alcohol, sino que fue real, a un lado mío, estaba Laxus, aquel Dragón Slayer serio y presumido, estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama y a mi lado, abrazándome con su brazo, recostada en su pecho bien formado, un calor muy humano y cubiertos por las sábanas blancas sabía que lo habíamos hecho, nunca me había pasado esto antes, a decir verdad, ¿Quién se acostaría con una alcohólica sin remedio? Y además nunca pensé que mi primera vez iba ser con Laxus, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos lo que Laxus iba a pensar de mí, lo mejor era salir de esta situación un poco comprometedora, intente zafarme de su brazo, pero aun cuando estaba dormido, aplico su fuerza para no soltar, vaya hombre que era Laxus, pero hábilmente logre liberarme de su fuerza de dragón Slayer, cubriéndome con las sabanas me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha que me ayudaría a relajarme y ahí perdí la noción del tiempo.

Después de salir del baño veo que Laxus ya se había ido, imaginaba que se dio cuenta que había pasado la noche en mi cuarto y para evitarse la paliza monumental de Erza, mejor decidió irse, no es que esperaba que se despidiera de mi o algo parecido, pero me pareció una descortesía y después de lo que hicimos anoche, me visto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mi camisón negro de tirantes que combinaba con mi chaqueta blanca, mi pantalón negro que se ajustaba a la perfección con mi figura y mis zapatos de tacón, me peino para por lo menos disimular, pero para mi sorpresa veo que el abrigo de Laxus se encontraba en mi cama como si nada y lo mejor por así decirlo, es que mi cama ya estaba hecha, encima del abrigo había una pequeña nota, mi curiosidad me traicionaba nuevamente y no puede evitar leerla sabiendo que era del mismo Laxus, cuando la leí solo pude dibujar una sonrisa y con esa felicidad, me dirigí al gremio , no sin antes llevarme el abrigo conmigo y recordando lo que decía la nota.

"_Veme en el segundo piso, tenemos que hablar"_

El camino de Fairy Hills al gremio fue muy tranquilo y todavía pensaba en lo quería Laxus, aparte de su abrigo. La verdad es que era una experiencia nueva para mí y en especial con Laxus ¿Y si se enteraban todos? ¿Y si mi padre se enteraba? Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que estar calma para cuando llegara al gremio, por fin llegue al gremio y todo estaba como antes, todos estaban con las energías de siempre y las peleas innecesarias, en especial de Natsu y Gray, antes de hablar con Laxus debía de tener algo en el estómago y que mejor que una pequeña copa de alcohol para empezar el día, me dirijo a la barra donde estaba Mira lavando unos trastes y en eso llamo su atención.

-Oye Mira, podrías traerme una cerveza bien fría, muero de sed- Dije con toda tranquilidad para no levantar sospecha alguna, Mira muy amablemente me sonrió y se dirigió a mí, comenzando una plática.

-Vaya, Vaya Cana, no tienes fondo por lo que veo, pero creo que hay una mala noticia.- Dijo Mira con su tranquilidad y su dulce tono de voz enfatizando en lo último.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?- Pregunte intrigada, Mira señalo el almacén donde tenían todo el licor, completamente vacío.

-Parece ser que ayer todo el licor se acabó en un instante, no queda nada en los barriles pero se me hace raro, ya que incluso debió quedar por lo menos 1, envié a Elfman por más y va a tardar un poco, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo Mira muy pensativa, tal vez buscando la respuesta a tal enigma, por mi parte me tuve que quedar callada para no hablarle de aquello, pero Mira seria insistente, resignándome me levante de la barra para dirigirme a una mesa y a esperar a Elfman, no podía hablar con "Ya saben quién" sin antes tener algo fuerte en la garganta, pero maldito destino.

-Por cierto Cana, Laxus me dijo que lo vieras en el segundo piso, dice que necesita un poco de ayuda con texto que usa cartas y como eres la única que puede leerlas, me pidió que subieras lo más pronto posible.- Mira me dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero para mí era un escalofrió total, como era posible que el propio Laxus haya organizado todo eso solo para hablar conmigo, primero su abrigo y luego esto, ya ni sabía cómo reaccionar así que hice lo más sensato posible.

-Ahora voy, a ver en que puedo ayudar a ricitos de oro con eso, no debe ser tan difícil.- Dije mientras sudaba en frio, me encaminaba a las escaleras del segundo piso, un lugar reservado para los magos de clase S, cuando empecé a subir me entraba un escalofrió por la columna, a pesar de que traía mi chaqueta, sentía un frio abrumador, me arme de valor y subí lo más rápido que pude al segundo piso, con lo que me encuentro, es a Laxus, viendo a la ventana como si nada, una mesa de madera de la más fina y lo que parece ser una botella de vino y dos copas, me esperaba aquel chico rubio, solo me le quede viendo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Dormiste bien, Cana?- Me dijo con una voz seria y a la vez preocupada por mi bien estar, no creí que fuera capaz de recordarlo, le daba crédito por eso, yo me adentre más a donde él estaba, y el ambiente era más frio, no sé cómo es que él llegaba a soportarlo sin su abrigo, ahora que lo recordaba, todavía tenía la prenda en mis brazos y se la entregue como tal.

-Aquí tienes, la dejaste en mi cama, tal vez por error o yo que se.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, Laxus solo me quito la prenda y nuevamente se la puso, pero pareció dudar cuando se la puso, yo por otro lado estaba que me comía la espera y quería ya escucharlo hablar, mi sorpresa fue que Laxus me cubrió con su abrigo, al sentir la prenda en mi persona, se me quito el frio.

-No quiero que tengas un resfriado, tú lo necesitas más que yo.- Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza como si yo fuera una niña y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, yo sentía un calor especial, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas al escuchar que Laxus se preocupaba por mí y sabía que el famoso "Tenemos que hablar" Iba en serio.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y este fue el día número 2 o bueno a la mitad del día 2 XD, perdón si no lo actualice es que por la Uni me queda poco tiempo, pero tratare de terminarlo en Febrero y pues queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, pueden dejar sus sugerencia, reviews o duda o queja o turba furiosa jeje y nos vemos para la otra, Bye.<p> 


	3. Día 2: Parte 2

Hola queridos lectores, pues como ya termine el fic "La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar" me he decidio a terminar otros proyectos que tenía olvidados, empezando por este fic que tiene contenido +18, así que no me hago responsable de lo que pase despuès y espero que lo disfruten.

PD: Esto es un Laxus x Cana...por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bebo para Olvídate<strong>

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2: El segundo Piso, un lugar secreto para los dos – Parte 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Bien Laxus ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?-Me senté junto a la mesa que estaba en el segundo piso aun con el abrigo de Laxus puesta y él mismo también se sentó, ambos nos miramos fijamente esperando a que uno de los dos habláramos, yo solo estaba nerviosa, no se él como estaba o que le pasaba por su cabeza.

-De lo de anoche, Cana- Por fin hablo Laxus y de inmediato me sonroje al escuchar que aun recordaba lo que hicimos anoche, lo veía de igual forma nervioso, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Laxus, el Dragón Slayer de relámpago nervioso? Esto era interesante.

-Cierto, ayer estuviste maravilloso- le complemente su oración con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras me cubría con su abrigo y él sencillamente se me quedo viendo, él sabía exactamente como empezar esta conversación o eso creí.

-Cana…yo…tengo que pedirte perdón, el alcohol fue el que me hizo hacer lo que, bueno, ya sabes- Aun con esa faceta de hombre serio, Laxus era todo un caballero y lo entendía a la perfección, él no es así y supe que el alcohol le había hecho de la suyas al igual que conmigo aunque yo ya soportaba cantidades de alcohol en mi cuerpo, aquella noche se me olvido todo eso y me deje llevar, puse mi mano en la suya para llamar su atención.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada Laxus, la que debería disculparse sería yo, me deje llevar, más de lo que debía y no sé cómo explicarlo pero tú- Desvié mi mirada un poco mordiendo el labio mientras aun sentía la mirada de él, me daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, a pesar de siempre sobrepasarme en el alcohol nunca me he acostado con alguien, yo no soy ese tipo de persona pero ¿Por qué Laxus esta vez? ¿Acaso era lo que yo quería o solo fue el licor?

-Besas muy bien- Le dije algo sonrojada de mis mejillas mientras Laxus comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla izquierda con ternura, su mirada era contrastante a su acción, una mirada algo fría y una caricia cálida, una combinación muy extraña.

-Veo que ambos pensamos lo mismo- Me dijo haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez y respiraba algo rápido, me aferre a su mano como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- Le pregunta mientras aun me acariciaba la mejilla, yo no quería que parara y supongo que él tampoco, luego suspiro con pesadez y antes de que hablara, yo tome la palabra.

-No lo sé, ayer fue una noche llena de pasión que se me olvido por completo todo y será mejor dejarlo así, no quiero causarte problemas con el maestro, siendo su nieto- Le dije con la cabeza fría y viendo la situación especial de Laxus, su abuelo era el maestro del gremio y su padre el de Raven Tail, vaya familia, aunque yo no tengo autoridad para decir eso ya que mi padre es sin duda el mago más fuerte del gremio pero se la pasa de viaje en viaje: Gildarts Clive.

-Hmm, el abuelo no se enterara de esto, no le diría ni loco- Laxus respondió con toda seguridad pero aun no estaba convencida de la respuesta y solo pensé las cosas detenidamente para poder ver que podíamos hacer.

-Entonces… ¿esto no paso?- Pregunte algo interesada en la respuesta de Laxus, él solo se quedo serio como siempre pensando y levantándose de su silla, creo que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, si es lo que tú quieres- Él incluso así se preocupo por lo que pensaba en ese momento, aunque un poco agridulce la respuesta yo la aceptaría como si nada, así que me quite su abrigo y lo puse en la mesa para que lo tomara.

-De acuerdo, esto solo se quedo entre nosotros Laxus y…nos veremos después- Me levante del asiento y me iba a ir a las escaleras para por lo menos despejar mi mente de esto, pero maldita tabla que se cruzo en mi camino y que yo no la vi venir, tropecé y casi me iba por las escaleras.

-¡Ah!- Mi grito fue lo único que se escucho en el segundo piso y cerré los ojos para esperar la caída, sin embargo nunca caí y abrí los ojos de inmediato para saber que me paso y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Laxus me estaba sosteniendo de mi cintura evitando mi caída, yo solo lo mire a los ojos pasando mis brazos por su cuello, su mirada…su maldita mirada…me estaba hipnotizando otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz era como música para mis oídos y yo solo pude verlo, preocupado por mí y…me hizo sentir especial.

-Sí…muy bien- Fueron mis últimas palabras cuando nuestros labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso tierno, era como un oasis en el desierto y tanto lo necesite de ese beso que incluso jugamos con nuestras lenguas, segundos después nos separamos un poco y yo estaba respirando algo agitada ya cuando estaba de píe y nos quedamos algo juntos.

-Quien lo diría, sus besos saben a durazno- Me dijo Laxus mientras me sonrojaba como nunca, era algo lindo de su parte, incluso para alguien como Laxus.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que le dije para después besarlo otra vez, correspondiéndome y por primera vez, en el aspecto amoroso, sintiéndome completa.

-¿Entonces no olvidaremos lo de ayer verdad?- Me pregunto tomándome de la cintura, ahora yo le estaba acariciando su mejilla de Dragón Slayer.

-No…no quiero hacerlo- Le dije con toda sinceridad y él solo la acepto asintiendo y atrayéndome más a él, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Los demás no se pueden enterar, no deben- La voz de Laxus era seria, como al momento de luchar contra un mago oscuro, solo que esta vez, seria por un secreto que nadie debería notar, ni el maestro ni mi padre, no quiero saber cómo se pondrían si lo descubren.

-No lo harán Laxus, te lo prometo- Después de esas palabras nos volvimos a besar pero ahora con mucho más pasión que antes, Laxus me llevo a la pared de la ventana para tenerme arrinconada como la otra vez, nuevamente me estaba dejando llevar, pero luego recordé que estábamos en el gremio y estaban todos ya abajo que intente detener a Laxus antes de que continuáramos con esto.

-No, aquí no Laxus, están allá abajo- Pero no le importo y continuamos besándonos como locos enamorados que éramos en el momento, Laxus incluso comenzó a besarme en el cuello, como demonios oído eso, soy muy sensible ahí y él solo me llevaba al paraíso, rozo sus manos en mis pechos y solo quería gritar pero con discreción, en un momento a otro, me sentó en el borde de la ventana y esta bajándome el pantalón con sus dientes y solo estaba completamente nerviosa y excitada, de solo verlo a la altura de mi himen me provocaba mucho placer.

-Solo no…no me hagas gritar- Le decía mientras lo miraba, me dio un último beso mientras frotaba mi vagina suavemente y yo solo gemí un poco.

-Estas completamente roja Cana- La voz de Laxus me estaba volviendo loca, quería todo de él y mis emociones ya no me dejaban pensar con claridad, él bajo hasta mi zona intima…y solo le sonreí algo picara.

-Veo que…quieres portarte mal- Fue lo único que le dije cuando sin avisar, Laxus estaba besando mi himen, para luego darle lengüetazos y yo solo estaba que intentaba no gritar, pasando mis manos por su cabellera rubia.

-Mmm ah! Laxus…-Gemí en voz baja, sintiendo la lengua del rubio y sencillamente dejándome llevar por el placer, pude sentir como Laxus iba un poco más rápido y con muchas ganas, como aquella noche que me hizo lo mismo, estaba a su merced y lo amaba, me puse roja totalmente y solo pensaba en lo que pasaría su nos descubrieran.

-Mmm…detente Laxus por favor- Pero solo lo incentivo más y me estaba dando mucho placer, su lengua y sus labios me estaban estimulando mucho y solo me movía un poco, tocando mis pechos para estar aun más estimulada, dios mío como me estaba gustando esto, mis pezones estaban erectos y yo quería más, aun más.

-Ah! No pares, te lo suplico – Lo tome de su cabellera para que no la sacara por nada del mundo y continuara en su labor de "chico travieso" yo sencillamente quería más, mucho más y ni siquiera tenía licor en la sangre, lo único que tenía en mi cuerpo era ese sentimiento de amor que le tengo a Laxus, sencillamente continuo con su "atención" hacía mí y yo continuaba excitándome.

-Más…más rápido- Solté varios gemidos inaudibles para no alertar a los que estaban abajo pero para su oído súper desarrollado, Laxus me escucho y comenzó a saborear mi vagina como si fuera un dulce y tomándolo de su cabellera rubia para que se quedara ahí…ya no lo resistí.

-¡Ah!- Gemí con algo de fuerza y solo me vine sin control, me estaba llevando apenas a mis limites Laxus, me perdí en mi propia pasión al sentir como estaba bebiendo mis jugos como si nada y dando los últimos lengüetazos para satisfacerse, unos instantes después, se limpio lo que quedaba al igual que yo, nos volvimos a besar y ahora era mi turno de complacerlo a él, primero pasando mis manos por encima de su pantalón sintiendo a su amiguito levantarse.

-Ahora…déjame consentirte a ti- Le dije en un tono seductor mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de su entrepierna, acariciándole su miembro aun por fuera de la ropa, lo vi haciendo gestos y eso era un buen indicio, por fin le desabroche el pantalón y se lo baje con cuidado para encontrarme con su bóxer y un gran bulto en él, solo me mordí el labio, no creí que fuera de ese tamaño.

-Parece que tu amiguito está feliz de verme- Le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por encima de su amigo y sin detenerme le baje su bóxer dejando ver su pene, nunca creí llegar a esto antes pero…ya no importaba.

-Mmm ¿Lo deseas verdad?- Fue lo único que le dije mientras comencé a tocarle sus testículos con suavidad y a lamer su miembro con delicadeza y despacio, Laxus solo me miro y comenzó a excitarse así como yo lo hice antes.

-Ah Cana…-Soltó un gemido en forma de suspiro mientras yo lamia y lo metía poco a poco en mi boca, quiera que estallara en su placer y que lo disfrutara como yo lo estaba disfrutando.

-No te preocupes seré suave…y a la vez ruda- Se lo dije mientras metía su miembro en mi boca y déjalo ahí para verlo como estaba excitado e incluso se lo mordí suavemente mientras él sencillamente me acariciaba los pechos, Dios mío, esto me estaba gustando, rápidamente comencé a hacerle la felación más rápido y más al fondo para disfrutarlo al máximo, solo veía de reojo a Laxus gemir y eso me gustaba.

-¿Te gusta no es así?- Continuaba tocando con más suavidad sus testículos y manteniendo mi ritmo en la felación, mordiéndoselo, besando su punta, metiéndolo hasta al fondo, de las formas que pensaba le fascinaba a Laxus quien apretaba mis pechos y pezones para demostrar que le estaba gustando.

-Cana…más rápido- Me dijo muy excitado y yo continúe haciéndole caso y así estuve mientras saboreaba su miembro como si fuera una dulce paletita, podía sentir el placer que le estaba dando a Laxus y como él me lo estaba dando a mí, nuevamente nos dejamos llevar sin pensarlo mucho.

-Me…me vengo- Me estuvo susurrando casi al límite y yo también lo estaba queriendo, le bese su punta y lamiéndole con suavidad, estaba sacando de mí una faceta de chica mala y eso me gustaba.

-Hazlo, no te detengas ahora- Yo le dije muy pero muy excitada e intensificaba la mamada a no más poder mientras Laxus se dejaba llevar por mi acción y como en un instante, se vino completamente en mi boca y yo lo mantuve para saborearlo, Laxus comenzó respirando agitadamente excitado mientras yo solo le daba las ultimas lengüetadas a su miembro y saboreando sus jugos con una sonrisa.

-Delicioso Laxus- Me levantaba con cuidado pasando mis manos por su abdomen y su pecho limpiándome para poder besarnos nuevamente con ternura y como si el mundo se acabara, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón…lo quería con todas mis fuerzas y podía sentirlo, el también.

-Hazme tuya, como anoche lo hiciste- Eran mis palabras enfrente de él y sencillamente comenzamos nuevamente como aquella noche, pero ahora en el gremio, podía sentir sus labios, sus caricias, su miembro rozándome mi parte intima, estaba lista para entregarme a Laxus Dreyar, yo, Cana Alberona…lo quería.

-¿Laxus? ¿Cana? ¿Sucede algo?- Ambos nos quedamos quietos y nos separamos al escuchar los pasos y la voz de Mira subiendo poco a poco, estábamos en una condición incomoda que prácticamente nos bajo la pasión de un golpe.

-¡Mira!- Ambos nos espantamos de solo escuchar su voz y como subía las escaleras con calma y ambos aun seguíamos rojos y agitados, así que tuvimos que aparentar que no paso nada y hacer que todo pareciera normal y al parecer funciono…

-Hola chicos, escuche unos gritos y pensé que estaba pasando algo- Cuando Mira subió, estábamos en la mesa checando mis cartas, ya que para eso me había hablado Laxus antes del "tenemos que hablar" mientras él mantenía su mirada sería y como si nada hubiera pasado, con una de mis cartas pude hacer que hiciera calor para que nuestra agitación parecía por el calor, Mira solo sintió el calor pero como si nada.

-Sí, estamos bien- Laxus le contesto como siempre, siempre había sido tranquilo con Mira y no era para menos, después de todo Mira en cualquier momento sacaría su demonio interno y le patearía el trasero.

-¿Veo que han avanzado mucho en su investigación no?- Nos pregunto con una sonrisa mientras nosotros solo asentimos como si nada.

-Si Mira, aunque aquí Laxus este como siempre de "Yo puedo solo"- Le dije mientras me reía un poco y Laxus solo se me quedo viendo, Mira también se rio al escucharme.

-Suele pasar, bueno, los dejo a solas- Al final de cuentas, Mira se despidió de nosotros para bajar a terminar los asuntos del bar, mientras solo suspiramos de alivio y por fin quitar mi carta de calor.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Me dijo mientras se bajaba el calor con el vino que había traído y yo solo le pedí una copa para también calmar mi sed.

-Y que lo digas- Le dije mientras me tomaba la copa como si nada, extrañaba el alcohol en mis sangre desde hace…unas hora de ayer, nuevamente volvimos a nuestras pequeña conversación.

-Entonces ¿Podemos ser algo más que compañeros de gremio?- Le pregunte mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazarme, me gustaba sentirme protegida por él dejándome llevar por su calidez, estaba segura que lo quería y apuesto que él también lo quería.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- Exacto, esa era la única pregunta que me tenía pensando al igual que a él, no me gustaría pensar por el momento como se enterarían los demás, ni Natsu, ni Mira, ni se diga de Erza o mi padre, sería algo muy incomodo para ambos.

-No se los diremos, por ahora, lo único que estoy segura es que…quiero estar contigo Laxus- Le fui muy sincera y jamás lo había hecho con un hombre antes, solo que en esta ocasión era Laxus, nos abrazamos mirándonos a los ojos nuevamente.

-Eres…bella Cana- Me dijo susurrándome al oído y yo simplemente me puse muy roja al escucharlo.

-Viniendo de ti eso…es romántico- Nos fundimos nuevamente en un beso para confirmar lo mucho que nos queremos, dejando en claro que seriamos novios, en secreto por el momento, pero en un momento especial se los diríamos.

-Este será nuestro lugar, nuestro pequeño lugar para nosotros- Me dijo mientras aun me besaba y yo dejándome llevar y tomando el control en unos momentos, sí, este sería nuestro lugar secreto y nadie nos interrumpiría ni aquí ni en la cama.

-Solo nosotros- Le dije en voz baja mientras nos separamos para buscar aire, aunque no siempre íbamos a coincidir en los tiempos para vernos, pero eso era lo bonito, algo impredecible pero que al final nos llevaría a lo mismo y lo sería así por un buen tiempo.

.

.

-Argh- Mientras que la planta baja en la barra, se encontraba Mirajane Strauss mirando su dedo índice al notar que le estaba saliendo un poco de sangre, no se dio cuenta que había tocado una copa ya rota entre los trastes, cosa que Lisanna se percato de inmediato al ver a su hermana haciendo un leve gesto de dolor.

-¿Mira-nee? ¿Qué paso?- Lisanna fue con su hermana mientras la pequeña cantidad de sangre salía del dedo de Mira, la mayor de los Strauss solo vio su pequeña cortada.

-Me corte- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía un trapo para absorber la sangre, le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana para que no se preocupara por pequeñeces.

-Tranquila te traigo un curita- Aun así Lisanna fue a buscar la curita para su hermana mayor, mientras la mirada de Mira estaba en el limbo, como si hubiera visto algo que nadie más había visto, Lisanna volvió con el curita y se la puso a Mira en su dedo, la menor de los Strauss arqueo la ceja al ver su hermana en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Has estado algo distraída Mira ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con tranquilidad y Mira volvió en si mirando su curita y tomando con cuidado la copa rota para tirarla a la basura, solo le regalo una sonrisa cálida.

-No…no es nada Lisanna- Le dijo Mira s u hermana para que no se preocupara, pero aun había algo que Mira sentía y no sabía por qué.

-No es nada- La poseedora del Satan Soul volvió a sus actividades mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y volteo de reojo al piso de arriba, se pregunto algunas cosas de ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Y algo en su mente le decía…que tenía que ver con el piso de arriba.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. Semana 1: Solo Chicas

Hola queridos lectores, ya vine con el siguiente capitulo, antes unas aclaraciones o puntos:

-Bueno, la continuidad de la trama se basa en días, semanas y meses, por si se lo preguntaban.

-Es un Laxus x Cana, pero la trama traera sorpresa.

-Soy hombre (Ya van varias veces que me confunden en el pasado y es mejor aclararlo de una vez)

-Contiene el fic contenido sexual, violento y malas palabras, así que estan advertidos

Despues de estos mensajes comerciales, vamosa darle al capitulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bebo para Olvídate<strong>

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 1: Solo chicas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cana POV<strong>

.

.

A partir de ese día en el segundo piso las cosas iban empezando algo turbulentas pero nada que nosotros pudiéramos maneja, aun si tenía sus cosas negativas. Laxus se iba con su tribu del rayo a misiones que tomaban mucho tiempo y me quedaba en el gremio ya sea bebiendo o de igual forma una misión para pasar el tiempo, era algo que teníamos que lidiar aunque antes de que él se iba, nos dábamos nuestros encuentros, tanto en mi casa como en la suya, no importaba en donde fuera siempre y cuando él me besara y lo mucho que yo lo amaba, incluso lo llegábamos a intentar en el segundo piso cuando nadie estaba en el gremio y solo diré que…es todo un salvaje Laxus.

Las cosas en el gremio se vieron muy interesantes después de la gran fiesta de Lisanna, todo los chicos que se quedaron con la cruda más grande de su vida apenas y se recuperaban y un ejemplo de eso sería Gajeel, el pobre aun necesitaba mucho metal para caminar y saber hacía donde iba, pero eso no era lo novedoso, sino que a su lado estaba mi buena amiga Levy cuidándolo, un día mientras Gajeel estaba dormido ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello de una forma muy tierna y luego el cabeza de metal subió su cabeza en las piernas de Levy acomodándose como un gato, al parecer ambos ya eran algo y al igual que Laxus y yo, solo estaban en secreto.

Otro ejemplo es Lucy, mi buena amiga quien últimamente lleva la bufanda de Natsu en su cuello con mucho recelo, a pesar de que cuando le pregunto "¿Qué hicieron anoche?"Ella lo niega y se sonroja, se lo que pasa entre ellos, par de tortolos y así puedo dar muchos ejemplos, aunque yo haría lo mismo con Laxus y me preguntaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Se lo preguntaría cuando llegue y lo sorprendería…en la cama.

.

.

Una semana después

.

.

-Qué aburrido esta él día- El gremio estaba casi desierto, poca gente y sin nada que hacer, mientras que yo como siempre estaba en el bar tomando mi quinto barril del día, para variar no estaba Laxus para irnos de aquí y salir un poco, me preguntaba cuándo iba a regresar.

-¿Estás bien Cana?- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi amiga, la maga celestial y sin duda una gran persona sentándose en la barra mientras me observaba con mucho interés.

-Si Lucy, es solo que no hay nada bueno que hacer, hay pocas misiones en el tablero e incluso mi cerveza no tiene sabor.- Le dije con una sonrisa y dejando mi barril a un lado, ella por otro lado también estaba aburrida, resulta que su equipo la dejo sin querer solo porque se enfermo de catarro, ella estaba viendo sus llaves mientras me platicaba también sus dilemas.

-Te entiendo, tengo que pagar la renta pronto o si no me sacaran a patadas del lugar- Decía Lucy muy preocupada tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema mientras se recargo en la barra, como buena amiga que soy, le di un consejo muy valioso.

-¿Y porque no le dices a Natsu, Lucy?- Le dije posando mi mano en su hombro y ella solo me vio confundida.

-¿Decirle que?- No podía creer que Lucy no me entendía lo que quería decirle, eso me estaba gustando y aproveche para divertirme un poco.

-Que te pague la renta, par de tortolos- Le guiñe con una sonrisa y Lucy solo abrió los ojos de golpes y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué?- Me grito literalmente con una cara de sorpresa y confundida, solo me reí un poco al escucharla y afortunadamente nadie nos estaba oyendo en el gremio a pesar que grito con fuerza Lucy.

-No te hagas la inocente, tú sabes de lo que hablo y es más, la bufanda te delata- Le dije mientras le mostraba la bufanda blanca que tenía ella en su cuello y Lucy muy distraía ni en cuenta, comenzando a evadirme como si pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno, yo, es que, Natsu, yo- Comenzó a balbucear y moviendo sus manos y la mirada explicándose de porque tenía la bufanda de Natsu y cuando parecía que ya tenía una respuesta clara, llego mi "refuerzo" inesperado.

-Juvia piensa que ex rival en el amor quiere decir que ella y Natsu-San son novios- La maga de agua vino como si nada a sentarse a lado de Lucy y ella de forma "sutil" explico lo que ya me estaba imaginando y Lucy solo se supo muy colorada.

-¡Juvia!- Intento regañar a Juvia mientras yo reía con algo de fuerza, éramos dos contra una y no había forma de perder

-Tranquilas chicas, solo preguntaba y no tiene nada de malo, además sabia que ustedes dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano- Le dije dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza mirando a Lucy acariciando la bufanda con mucho cariño.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo- Dijo Juvia mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y una pequeña joya de diamante en su cuello, lo curioso es que estaba hecho de hielo, así que supe que ella y Gray por fin después de muchos intentos de Juvia de conquistarlo, por fin funciono.

-Ya, ya chicas dejen a Lucy respirar un poco ¿no lo creen?- Mira se nos acerco con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa, Lucy sintió mucho alivio al ver que venían a ayudarla.

-Gracias Mira- Suspiro con tranquilidad mientras nosotras y con nosotras me refiero a Juvia y a mí, esperábamos a que se fuera Mira para continuar con sacarle la información a Lucy pero…

-Además, ella debe estar pensando en Natsu ahora y no quieren que la interrumpan- Mira también se imaginaba esos momentos de amor entre Lucy y Natsu y una que otra cosa subida de tono haciendo que nuevamente se sorprendiera y se pusiera completamente roja y sin poder hablar.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No es así Mira!- Trato de defenderse y justificarse pero sin éxito alguno.

-Descuida Lucy, estamos entre amigas y puedes contarnos todo si lo deseas- Le dije mientras le invitaba un poco de mi cerveza, aunque no quiso tomar, ella se sentía confiada en que estaba con nosotras y podía hablar tranquilamente pero no del todo por lo que pude notar en ella.

-¿De qué hablan?- Lisanna se integro a la conversación detrás de Mira, ella últimamente ha estado ayudando en la cocina y nuevamente la plática comenzó.

-De cómo Lucy y Natsu son parejita- Le dije mientras ella se sorprendió con felicidad mientras Lucy intentaba ocultarse de todas nosotras y con la expresión de "trágame tierra"

-¡Cana!- Intento callarme la boca tapándomela pero sin éxito algo, Lucy y sus pucheros me estaban divirtiendo.

-Oh ya, sabía que Natsu te confesaría sus sentimientos Lucy, en hora buena- Lisanna la felicito a pesar de que ella en algún momento le gustaba Natsu, al final lo acepto como un amigo y como un hermano, mientras Lucy solo respiraba lentamente ya más tranquila.

-G-Gracias Lisanna pero bueno, ya saben, aun estamos intentando- Dijo con una sonrisa a todas nosotras, pero comenzamos a dudar de sus palabras porque ella como tenía la bufanda muy recelo y cariño.

-Si…intentando- Le dije mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

-No es genial que por fin ustedes estén juntos, después de todo lo que han vivido- Mira estaba encantada con la historia de amor, si se le puede llamar así, entre Lucy y Natsu.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba en su mundo pero poniendo atención al ver como su "ex rival en el amor" como ella le encantaba decir a Lucy era feliz, sentía algo de celos de ella, ambos podían expresar su amor a la vista de todos, aunque no lo aceptaba al cien por ciento pero era un comienzo ¿Por qué Laxus y yo no podíamos hacerlo? Tenía que hablar de eso con él.

-La verdad es que, lo es chicas, si a veces Natsu es algo denso y no entiende unas cosas pero no puedo dejar de ser feliz a su lado- Dijo mi amiga Lucy con mucha felicidad y apuesto que recordando memorias entre ellos.

-Qué tierno Lucy ¿Y vamos a ver pequeños con ustedes?- Mira tomo de las manos a Lucy y lanzo una pregunta muy directa y franca haciendo que todas nos imaginemos a sus hijos y Lucy casi se desmaya de pensarlo así.

-¡Qué! ¡No Mira no aun no!- Dijo muy desesperada y haciendo pucheros en grande, todas nos estábamos divirtiendo con esto y no era para menos, ella se nos había adelantado en cuestión de novios.

-Te pusiste completamente roja Lucy, no descartemos esa opción Mira- Lisanna se me adelanto en decir eso y Lucy se ocultaba detrás de sus llaves para que no le hiciéramos más preguntas.

-No me hagan decirlo otra vez por favor chicas- Nos dijo muy roja y sin aliento, nosotras dejamos esas preguntas para que no nos pasara nada y ahora venia el contraataque de Lucy, que ya estaba más calmada.

-¿Y ustedes que chicas? ¿O acaso yo soy la única?- Nos pregunto a cada una de nosotras como si nada hubiera pasado, mi corazón rápidamente latió y me dedique a dar un trago más a mi cerveza y gracias a Mavis, Juvia contesto primero.

-Gray Sama y yo tenemos una gran relación, ah…Gray-sama- Juvia de un momento a otro, se perdió en su mundo de fantasía pensando en su relación con Gray, pero por lo que pudimos ver…eran cosas muy subidas de tono, porque Juvia constantemente se abrazaba a sí misma y decía cosas muy extrañas que mejor la dejamos así.

-Creo que perdimos a Juvia en su imaginación- Dijo Lisanna muy risueña con respecto a Juvia, Lucy no perdió su tiempo y le lanzo la pregunta a ella.

-¿Y tu Lisanna, tienes a alguien en tu corazón?- De inmediato Mira puso más atención a esto que nada, por tratarse de su hermana claro esta y yo evitando la pregunta a toda costa.

-Bueno, este…Mira-nee, tengo que confesarte algo- Lisanna comenzó a reírse muy nerviosa y busco las palabras para darlas a entender con Mira, algo me decía que estaba ocultando un secreto.

-¿Qué es Lisanna?- Pregunto Mira muy cerca de ella esperando la respuesta a esto, Lucy y yo solo nos quedamos observando muy interesadas.

-Ya tengo novio- Eso fue música para todas nosotras y para Mira era algo nuevo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Bien por ti Lisanna!- Lucy la felicito con mucha felicidad mientras Lisanna lo aceptaba como buena amiga.

-Ya era hora- Yo le dije tomando más hasta acabarme el barril completo, pero Mira solo se quedo pensando con una seriedad y creí que estaba en problemas Lisanna pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Novio… ¿Y quién es?- Mira le regalo una sonrisa tierna a Lisanna para descubrir la identidad del enamorado de ella, Lisanna se puso roja de un momento a otro.

-Bueno, es…Sting, de SaberTooth- Se hizo un silencio aun más notorio con esa respuesta, Mira sencillamente se quedo ahí sonriendo mientras tomaba un plato para limpiarlo tarareando una canción.

-Está bien, ya luego hablare con él- Mira le sonrío a Lisanna mientras rompía el plato con fuerza, Lucy y yo solos nos quedamos quietas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era claro que Sting…estaba más que frito.

-¿Y ustedes que dicen? ¿Cana, Mira?- Lucy nos miro a las dos, ya no tenía que tomar y estaba algo nerviosa, ¿Decirles que salgo con Laxus así de la nada? No era una opción y aun tenía que discutirlo con él, así que mejor opte por otra respuesta.

-Yo en estos momentos soy un espíritu libre Lucy, pero eso no significa que no pueda intentar buscarlo- Les dije mientras jugaba con mi baraja para hacer la respuesta más interesante, sacando la carta de "El caballero" esta carta me recordaba a él, a Laxus, tengo que recordarle que me lleve a una misión, solo para nosotros dos, algo llamo la atención de Mira y todas volteamos discretamente para ver a Levy aun apaciguando a la bestia de Gajeel, en el buen sentido de la palabras.

-Ya veo, veo que Levy-Chan y Gajeel se están dando su tiempo- Todas los miramos discretamente y era cierto, desde la fiesta, ellos se han comenzado a ver en público con frecuencia pero no tan aventurado, sino con calma, quizás Laxus y yo deberíamos aprender de eso.

-Es increíble lo que está pasando, dos cabeza huecas como Gajeel y Natsu enamorados, sí que es nuevo en Fairy Tail- les dije a las demás buscando disimular un poco, pero aun faltaba la respuesta de Mira.

-¿Y tu Mira-nee? ¿Alguien que te este…buscando?- Pregunto Lisanna golpeando el codo de su hermana mientras ella solo pensaba un poco, claro que había muchos pretendientes para Mira, es decir, es dulce, amigable, divertida y buena persona, además de ser modelo, ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

-Bueno, yo he estado muy ocupada para eso así que podría decirse que no- Nos dijo a todas algo desilusionadas, pensábamos que podría haber alguien, solo alguien que pudiera hacer eso.

-Pero, hay alguien que me gusta del gremio- Al decir eso, Mira se sonrojo un poco y todas la miramos muy felices por ella, pero aun queríamos saber quién era el afortunado, yo y Lucy éramos las interesadas mientras Juvia seguía en su fantasía.

-Sí, Mira… ¿Quién es ese chico?- Lucy estaba que no aguantaba en su curiosidad, alguien que yo.

-Si Mira-nee, dinos- Lisanna le pregunto muy emocionada.

-Gray-Sama…- Juvia seguía en lo suyo y Mira se puso roja un poco, esto era bueno, quiera saber quien le gustaba.

-Bueno, se que será algo sorprendente pero…- Ella solo sonrió como siempre y nos lo dijo, pero nunca pensé que fuera ese nombre y de repente…sentí celos.

-Es Laxus.

.

.

Continuara…


	5. Semana 1: ¿Celos?

Hola queridos lectores, ya vine con el siguiente capitulo donde las cosas empezaran a ponerse algo complicadas y en donde el corazón de una castaña se vera atrapada entra la amistad y el amor, así que gracias por el apoyo y aqui les traigo el capítulo para no hacerlos esperar

* * *

><p><strong>Bebo para Olvídate<strong>

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 1: ¿Celos?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cana POV<strong>

.

.

-Bueno, se que será algo sorprendente pero…- Ella solo sonrió como siempre y nos lo dijo, pero nunca pensé que fuera ese nombre y de repente…sentí celos.

-Es Laxus- Cuando escuche su nombre me trague la cerveza al aventón y casi me estaba ahogando, atrayendo la atención de las demás y en especial de Mira y Lucy que me estaban ayudando a pasarme la cerveza, volviendo en si puse más atención en esta ocasión para saber que estaba pasando, Mira continuo hablando y todas nos sorprendimos al saber del secreto de Mira, uno que a mí me estaba generando algo.

-¿Laxus? Mira-nee no lo sabía ¿Pero como paso o que no paso? ¡No me dejes así!- Lisanna estaba emocionada en saberlo todo mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco, así que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, le gusta Laxus, Mi Laxus…pero…quería escuchar más.

-Bueno, Laxus siempre me ha parecido alguien muy reservado en cuestión a lo que siente en verdad, siempre detrás de esa faceta de chico serio pero, yo sé que él se preocupa por los demás a su forma claro esta y es un buen amigo, preocupandose por todos aun cuando no lo muestra- La voz de Mira era muy tranquila a su modo, ella hablaba muy bien de él, apesar de los sucedido en la fiesta de Fairy Tail en donde casi nos termina matando, es algo extraño pero yo tambien pensaba como Mira, aunque no le iba a perdonar eso, aun así las cosas cambian, asi como las personas en su momento.

-Eso es bello Mira-nee, aunque a Laxus no lo conozco al cien por ciento como tú, pero podría intentarlo- Lisanna intervenía una vez más y era cierto, después dos años vuelve a estar con nosotros, hubo un momento donde las demás comenzaron a hablar y yo me quede en mi mundo, analizando las cosas como siempre. Mira le gustaba Laxus y en su expresión se podía ver, quizás en la pasado le hubiera ayudado a conquistarlo pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, yo estaba con él, a escondidas si pero aun así no me iba a separar de Laxus por ningún motivo. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, para evitarle una decepción en el futuro.

-¿Cana estas bien? Te ves distante- Lucy me interrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras las demás me miraban algo interesadas en lo que pensaba.

-Nada Lucy estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendió lo de Mira, jamás pensé que te gusta Laxus- Fingí un poco para entrar en ambiente con las demás, solo despertando una risilla de Mira.

-Lo sé Cana, sé que es raro pero puedo evitar pensar en eso. ¿Alguna de ustedes ya se imagino casada?- La pregunta de Mira nos dejo paralizadas por tal pregunta reveladora, yo casi escupo mi cerveza, Lisanna y Lucy se pusieron completamente rojas y Juvia…bueno, Juvia seguía siendo Juvia para dejarlo en claro ¿Casarme? ¿Tener una familia algún día? No se oía nada mal, de hecho me preguntaba si algún día cuando Laxus y yo estemos juntos por fin, podríamos casarnos en la catedral.

-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas Mira? ¿No ves que apenas estamos saliendo apenas? – Lucy hablo primero sujetando la bufanda de Natsu totalmente roja, algo nos decía que Lucy lo quería con muchas ganas, aun cuando el denso de su novio no supiera un carajo de eso.

-Lo sé Lucy, solo…me imaginaba unas cosas- Mira nuevamente le sonrió y se puso a imaginar no se qué cosas mientras yo intentaba pensar nuevamente.

-Juvia cree que Mira-San está pensando en cómo casarse con Laxus-San- Juvia despertó por fin de sus fantasía y con palabras que yo no esperaría escuchar de ella, escupí la cerveza por completo y Mira se puso roja por completo, mientras las demás comenzaban a acosar a la mayor de los Strauss yo estaba en completa desorientación ¿Ella lo quería tanto como para casarse con él? Quise decírselo en el momento pero algo me detuvo, no supe como decírselo sin sonar egoísta, mi garganta se seco como si nada y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, ante mis ojos estaba mi amiga, Mirajane Strauss, pero mi corazón me decía que ante mí estaba la única persona que se interponía entre Laxus y yo, sin decir nada me levante de mi asiento dejando a las chicas hablando caminando rápido y sin mirar atrás saliendo del gremio para ir al jardín y poder relajarme un poco. Entrando con calma a la zona verde del gremio me puse a respirar hondo y mire el cielo despejado con el viento a lo que daba, me recosté en el pasto para poder despejar mis pensamientos.

-Mira…-Mientras susurre su nombre, las palabras de ella y sus emociones con respecto a Laxus invadieron mi mente como si nada, me lo recordaban poco a poco y eso hacía que mi pecho me doliera de alguna forma, me sentía enojada por algo ¿Por qué? Si Laxus y yo ya estábamos juntos, ¿Entonces porque me sentía molesta e irritada? ¿Por qué?

-Cana- Mi mirada se enfoco a Lucy, maldición, debió haberme visto salir del gremio como sin nada y su mirada era algo de preocupación, su mirada de ojos achocolatados lo decía con claridad y yo solo suspira con pesadez.

-Debí darme cuenta que me estabas siguiendo Lucy, ven acuéstate, el clima esta precioso- Le dije a la rubia como si nada y ella se acostó conmigo, mirando el cielo y disfrutando el viento.

-¿No es bello?- Le dije para desviar el tema que posiblemente ella estaba a punto de tocar.

-¿Estás bien Cana? Saliste del gremio como si algo te hubiera molestado- La pregunta de Lucy era clara ¿Por qué estaba molesta? No lo sabía con certeza, aunque Lucy no se iba a quedar en esa pregunta sencillamente.

-Lucy ¿Puedo confesarte algo?- La susodicha solo se me quedo viendo, yo sabía que podía confiar en ella, en mis peores momentos ella me había dado su soporte antes y porque no hacerlo aquí una vez más.

-Sabía que te pasaba algo Cana ¿Qué tienes?- Solo tome algo de aíre, no iba hacer sencillo lo que iba a decir y mucho menos ahora después de la charla.

-Lucy…yo les mentí haya dentro, en realidad si tengo a alguien en mi corazón y hemos estado saliendo en secreto- Sentí como mi corazón latía con algo de fuerza, Lucy solo se sorprendió y soltó una risa.

-Cana, ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es? ¿Dime? ¿Dime?- Estaba muy impaciente Lucy por saberlo y yo solo esperaba lo mejor para que saliera bien.

-Es…Laxus, Lucy.- Al mencionar su nombre, me puse muy roja y desvié mi mirada de Lucy, para mi sorpresa ella se quedo callada muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-¿Laxus? Pero si, entonces tú, y Mira- Lucy buscaba entrelazar todos los eventos que estaban pasando y en un mismo día.

-Así es Lucy…estoy enamorada de Laxus…y celosa de Mira.

.

.

Continuara…


	6. Semana 1: Hora de las charlas Parte 1

Hola queridos lectores, para terminar el fin de semana, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la trama, donde ya comenzamos a tener algunas complicaciones morales por parte de Cana y algunas personas importantes en la vida de ella entraran en escena para aconsejarla pero tambien...Mira estara en el ojo del huracán, así que espero que les guste (Recomienden el fic si les gusto mucho)

**Bebo para Olvídate**

Sinopsis: Durante las siguientes semanas, Cana ha estado bebiendo más de lo debido y rumores dicen que la han visto llorar en un rincón del gremio ¿Por qué será?, la Castaña nos cuenta su problema, su tortura que duro siete días hasta llegar a una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana 1: Hora de las charlas Parte 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cana POV<strong>

.

.

-Lucy…yo les mentí alla dentro, en realidad si tengo a alguien en mi corazón y hemos estado saliendo en secreto- Sentí como mi corazón latía con algo de fuerza, Lucy solo se sorprendió y soltó una risa.

-Cana, ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es? ¿Dime? ¿Dime?- Estaba muy impaciente Lucy por saberlo y yo solo esperaba lo mejor para que saliera bien.

-Es…Laxus, Lucy.- Al mencionar su nombre, me puse muy roja y desvié mi mirada de Lucy, para mi sorpresa ella se quedo callada muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-¿Laxus? Pero si, entonces tú, y Mira- Lucy buscaba entrelazar todos los eventos que estaban pasando y en un mismo día.

-Así es Lucy…estoy enamorada de Laxus…y celosa de Mira- Únicamente sentí como el silencio se apodero del lugar, Lucy estaba muy incrédula a lo que estaba diciendo y yo me estaba muriendo de las vergüenza de solo pensar en lo que mi mejor amiga estuviera pensando.

-A ver Cana, déjame ver si entiendo esto ¿Estas saliendo con Laxus? Y entonces… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Lucy me estaba cuestionando ante todo, yo no podía con esa presión que ella me estaba dando, ya era mucha presión mantener en secreto como para lidiar con esto ahora.

-Yo, lo siento Lucy- Me levante sin nada más que decir para irme a caminar, quería despejar un poco mi mente pero Lucy me detuvo con una mirada algo seria.

-Cana ¿Es por Mira verdad?- Yo solo me mordí el labio, nuevamente el dolor en mi pecho se presento solo al escuchar su nombre, nuevamente este sentimiento me estaba siguiendo y no ha pasado mucho.

-Tienes que decirle a Mira, no ves lo ilusionada que se veía cuando decía esas cosas de Laxus y no quiero que ella se decepcione si se entera- Las palabras de Lucy eran sensatas y se lo quería decir en el momento para no hacer llorar a Mira ¿Pero porque me detuve? ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes?

-Tienes razón Lucy, pero no es sencillo, ¿tú me entiendes no? – Trate de explicarle mi situación a Lucy para que me entendiera y ella solo me puso atención.

-Puedo entenderte Cana, pero si no le dices a Mira que estas saliendo con Laxus, entonces ella va a creer que no pasa nada y si ella se le declara ¿Qué crees que pase si tu no le dijiste en el momento que tenías? ¿Quieres que Laxus le diga lo que pasa? ¿Eso quieres? – Solo suspire un poco, Lucy prácticamente era mi conciencia y yo solo tenía dudas, era afortunada de tenerla a mi lado.

-Promete algo Lucy…no se lo digas a Mira por favor- Tome a Lucy de los brazos muy nerviosa casi chocando nuestros pechos, cosa que ella sintió.

-C-C-ana, estas mi cerca- me dijo muy nerviosa mientras yo intentaba hacer que lo jurara, tenía que hablar con Laxus hoy y por lo que había escuchado, el llegaría hoy después de casi una semana.

-Promételo Lucy, por favor, hasta que hable con Laxus hoy en la tarde, tenemos que hablar mucho ¿sí?- Moví un poco a Lucy, solo sintiendo como se mareaba un poco.

-Está bien Cana, pero suéltame ¡que me estoy mareando!- Deje de mover a Lucy con fuerza muy aliviada, sabía que `podía confiar en ella sin dudarlo, ahora tenía que salir un poco el ambiente del gremio, quería pensar las cosas que diría a Laxus.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, gracias por el gran favor que me estás haciendo, bueno nos vemos al rato quizás más tarde- me despedí de ella y salí del jardín con muchas prisas dejando a Lucy atrás, tenía que tener un momento a solas y después hablar con mi amor…solo tenía que calmar mis reacciones.

.

.

POV normal.

.

.

-¿Lucy estas aquí?- La mayor de los Strauss entraba al jardín con mucha tranquilidad y eso le llamo la atención a la maga celestial mientras ella se acomodaba su cabello por el viento.

-Mira-san ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lucy muy interesada en la presencia de su amiga, la chica albina se acerco más a ella sintiendo con frescura el aire.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Tras esas palabras dejaron a Lucy con mucha intriga, pero no había problema alguno, ya había hablado con Cana hace unos momentos así que no habría inconvenientes con una charla con la albina.

-Claro, tengo mucho tiempo libre- Lucy se sentó nuevamente en el pasto del jardín, Mira hizo lo propio mientras se quedaba algo pensativa, Lucy se percato de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Pregunto la rubia mientras la albina solo puso su mano en su barbilla y miro a la maga celestial.

-Bueno…es sobre Laxus ¿Me ayudarías?- Lucy se puso muy nerviosa al escuchar el nombre del Dragón Slayer, se había metido sin querer en un asunto de corazones y no sabía cómo librarse, al ser ambas magas sus amigas, tenía que pensar en algo pero por el momento, tenía que hacer algo en especial con Mira, aun con la promesa que le hizo a Cana.

-Claro Mira ¿Qué pasa?- Lucy le pregunto a Mira con todas las buenas intenciones, mientras sufría por dentro de mucha crisis, Mira se alegro de escuchar que su amiga la ayudaría.

-Gracias Lucy, sabía que podía confiar en ti, eres una buena amiga- Decía la mayor de los Strauss muy feliz mientras Lucy reía con nervios y entrando en un conflicto moral con su "conciencia" seria un día muy largo a partir de estos momentos, en especial por este extraño conflicto.

.

.

Mientras tanto.

.

.

Cierta chica castaña se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque pasando el rato con tranquilidad, pensando en su situación sentimental y esperando una respuesta muy clara con respecto a ella, miraba a los niños jugar y a las personas pasar el tiempo con mucha felicidad, al igual que muchas parejas en el lugar y Cana solo sintió que le faltaba alguien a su lado, precisamente alguien le topa los ojos, sorprendiendo a la maga de las cartas e intentando moverse para poder ver, pero comenzó a sentir las manos que le impedían ver, le eran muy familiares y comenzó a avanzar con sus manos hacía los brazos de cierto mago, reflejando una sonrisa y sintiendo su corazón un gran alivio.

-Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir "he vuelto" ¿Verdad?- Cana le bajo los brazos y aun con los ojos cerrados sintió mucha calma en su corazón aunque la persona que estaba ahí, era alguien más.

-Ya lo creo hija mía- La voz algo rasposa del mago más fuerte del gremio sorprendió a Cana quien se dio la vuelta y miro a aquel mago de cabello rojizo y barba, al igual que su brazo metálico tocando el hombro de su pequeña hija.

-¡Papá¡- La castaña se sorprendió de ver a su padre en Magnolia, había pasado tanto tiempo de que él había viajado y ahora se encontraba en un momento quizás inoportuno, por no decir muy incomodo.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más, hija mía?- Gildarts Clive arqueo su ceja muy interesado ante la inesperada reacción de su hija, al parecer ella estaba esperando a alguien más o sino Cana lo hubiera recibido de otra forma.

-Bueno...yo pensé que...

-No digas más- La maga de las cartas quiso hablar pero su padre poso su mano en su cabeza desacomodando su cabello como todo padre amoroso mientras se sentaba a lado de Cana mientras la susodicha se sentía nerviosa por la presencia de su padre.

-¿Cuando llegaste?- Pregunto Cana mientras intentaba comportarse y no verse nerviosa enfrente de su padre preguntándole lo obvio.

-Hace días, pero quería que fueras la primera en saber que he llegado pero tu dime Cana ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo Gildarts mirando a la gente pasar en el parque con mucha tranquilidad, extrañaba la calma de Magnolia y pasar tiempo con su hija, aunque tenía que discutir algunos puntos con el maestro de Fairy Tail, tenía que ver a su hija y charlar un poco.

-Solo esperaba a alguien, todo normal- Decía Cana convencida de las palabras de su padre, aun su corazón latía con fuerza pensando que era Laxus quien la quería sorprender.

-Ya veo- Gildarts miro a su hija con mucho interés y eso lo noto Cana, quien le miro a los ojos y solo Gildarts sonrió cerrando sus ojos, algo sabía ya y eso le asustaba a Cana.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo divertida la maga de las cartas y Gildarts sencillamente se acerco a su hija abrazándola.

-Es mirada la he visto antes y por lo que veo...- Gildarts se puso serio por un momento y Cana se quedo muy interesada en lo que decía, hasta que al fin su padre tuvo "valor" en decírselo, su propio padre la había descubierto.

-Es un chico...¿No es así, hija?

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
